Rapprochement
by Schtroump30
Summary: ONE SHOT Swan Queen ! Entre le 2x22 et la saison 3 qui ne sera tournée qu'en Juillet. Imaginons un possible rapprochement entre Emma et Regina ...


**Nouvelle OS, juste pour vous faire patienter un peu pour le prochain chapitre de la fic ^^ Malgré que je sois bourrée d'idées, je n'arrive pas à les mettre en place. Du coup, c'est en lisant une OS que je me suis décidée de m'en inspirer, mais ce sera totalement différent bien sûr. Et pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à la publication de mon chapitre 3 ...  
**

**Rappelons pour la forme qu'Henry a été enlevé par Tamara et Greg et que la joyeuse bande composée de David, Mary-Margaret, Emma, Gold et Regina sont montés à bord du bateau de Hook (avec Hook dedans) pour aller chercher Henry ... au Pays Imaginaire**

* * *

N'arrivant pas à dormir, Emma se leva et découvrit la couchette d'à côté vide. Craignant que Regina et Gold ne s'écharpent, elle avait accepté de partager sa couchette avec la Reine. Elle alla donc sur le pont et vit Regina songeuse, accoudée à la rambarde du bateau à bâbord. Même dans la nuit noire, la brune était majestueuse. Ses cheveux virevoltaient dans le vent, on aurait dit qu'elle fixait un point dans l'horizon, mais il n'y avait que la mer à perte de vue.  
Elle s'approcha doucement de la brune, et s'accouda elle aussi à la rambarde, son coude gauche touchant le droit de Regina.

_« Je n'avais jamais autant vu d'étoiles de ma vie. Insomniaque vous aussi ? »_

_« Je n'arrête pas de penser à Henry, en espérant que ces deux microbes ne lui fassent pas de mal »_

_« Je suis sûre qu'il va bien »_

_« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? »_ rétorqua sèchement Regina qui s'était alors tourné vers Emma

_« Je … Une impression c'est tout. C'est notre fils, je crois qu'on l'aurait senti s'ils lui auraient fait du mal, vous ne croyez pas ? »_

Emma avait désormais posé sa main sur le bras de Regina

_« Vous tremblez … Tenez »_

Et elle passa son manteau sur les épaules de la brune, qui le prit avec plaisir, se pelotonnant davantage pour ressentir la chaleur. Elle esquissa un merci à la blonde, celle-ci lui sourit timidement, puis le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes. Les yeux dans les yeux, Regina se perdit dans les yeux vert émeraude de la blonde, celle-ci ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais les mots lui manquaient. Elle descendit alors son regard sur le décolleté de la Reine, déglutit et même s'il faisait nuit, Regina vit qu'Emma rougissait.

_« Cela fait deux fois que notre magie est complémentaire … pourquoi ? »_ demanda Regina en rompant le silence

_« Je … Je ne sais pas … »_ répondit Emma en regardant les lèvres pulpeuses de la brune

_« Il doit bien avoir une explication … »_

Regina pencha sa tête sur le côté tout en regardant Emma qui n'avait pas détaché ses yeux des lèvres de la brune

_« Je … Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller dormir … »_ balbutia Emma

Puis tourna les talons pour retourner à sa cabine, mais Regina empoigna son bras, l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Se laissant emporter par ses émotions, Emma mit ses mains autour du cou de la brune qui elle, les avait mises sur les hanches de cette dernière en l'attirant encore plus près d'elle.

Lorsqu'elles se libérèrent de cette étreinte si passionnée, leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau et Emma l'entraina dans la cabine qu'elles partageaient ensemble.

Dos à la porte qu'elle avait pris soin de fermer à clé, Emma regardait encore et encore la beauté que la brune dégageait. Regina enleva alors son manteau et le posa délicatement sur la couchette d'Emma, puis avança sensuellement en direction de la blonde. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, les mains d'Emma étaient collées à la porte et sentait le souffle de la brune sur son cou, ses lèvres, ses joues mais Regina se retenait de l'embrasser.

_« Regina … »_ lui dit-elle dans un murmure

Et Regina lui appliqua le plus doux des baisers, leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent, laissant passer leur langue qui se goutèrent et virevoltèrent dans leur bouche. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent par manque d'air, Regina enleva le pull d'Emma, le jetant à travers a pièce et reprit son baiser. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, elle avait soif d'Emma Swan et voulait que le temps s'arrête sur ce navire.  
Se décollant de la porte, Emma entraina la brune, tout en continuant leur baiser, vers la couchette qui n'était pas bien grande, mais suffisante pour deux personnes. Détachant ses lèvres de la brune, Emma parcouru son corps si brûlant tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Son cou, ses oreilles, sa poitrine, tout en caressant son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses à travers les habits stricts de Regina qui gémissait de plaisir.  
L'émotion l'emportait sur la raison et les deux jeunes femmes se laissaient aller au rythme de la passion qui les envahissait. Pas de question, pas de discussion, juste leurs lèvres, leurs doigts, leurs caresses sur le corps de l'autre, comme pour se remercier l'une et l'autre d'être si complémentaires et de mettre enfin des actes à tous les maux.  
Regina allongea délicatement la blonde et lui retira bottes et jean. Se retrouvant alors en sous-vêtements, Emma se rassit et enleva le haut de la brune, tout en lui caressant le ventre et la poitrine. Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et continuait se faire tournoyer les seins de Regina à travers le bout de tissu. Regina quant à elle dézippa la fermeture éclair de sa jupe qui glissa à ses genoux et n'eut aucun mal à l'envoyer valser à travers la pièce. Puis, en un mouvement de doigts, elle enleva le soutien-gorge d'Emma qui enleva aussitôt sa culotte.  
Regina se remit sur la blonde tout en léchant le lobe de son oreille et en lui tirant des gémissements et caressa sa poitrine. Emma dégrafa le soutien-gorge de la brune, puis vit qu'elle était déjà toute excitée par le fait que ses tétons pointaient.  
Les caresses de Regina étaient si tendres, si sensuelles que la température montait dans cette cabine et Emma se laissait faire, bien qu'elle s'autorisait tout de même à caresser les cheveux, la nuque, le dos et les hanches de la belle brune.  
Regina léchait le lobe de l'oreille d'Emma, puis se mit à mordiller son téton droit, tenant en main le sein gauche, le faisant tournoyer sur lui-même, le pressant, le massant, tout en suçotant l'autre, tandis que la blonde gémissait. La brune se colla encore plus à la blonde, se remit à embrasser ses lèvres et descendit sa main sur son ventre, ses cuisses, puis son entrejambe …

_« Hmmm tu es trempée … »_ lui susurra la brune

Ce qui fit frissonner et gémir Emma qui ouvrit ses jambes davantage pour complètement s'offrir à Regina. Leur langue effectuait un balai dans leur bouche, se caressant, gémissant, puis la brune passa au cou d'Emma qui brûlait de désir.  
Regina titillait le clitoris de la blonde, jouant avec, cette dernière se détacha ses lèvres de sa belle, gémit ce qui donna le feu vert … Regina introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité de la blonde, tout en continuant de titiller son bouton de rose, puis mis un deuxième doigt et fit des va et vient. Emma haletait, Regina lui mordillait l'oreille, puis le cou, tout en appuyant sur son clitoris. Les va et vient se firent plus intense, plus rapides.

_« Hmm Regina … »_

_« Viens … Lâche-toi bébé … Je veux … t'entendre … »_ lâcha Regina qui ne s'était pas aperçue du mot qu'elle avait employé pour qualifier Emma.

Emma voulu se retenir, mais finalement se contracta et explosa, cria de plaisir, pensant ensuite que son orgasme avait été entendu par tout le navire. Regina quant à elle grogna dans le cou de la blonde, en même temps qu'elle, mais se délectait de la jouissance d'Emma, puis se détendit tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle dans le cou du Shérif …  
Enlacées, Emma souriait de ce qui venait de se produire et caressa les fesses de la brune qui gémit de plaisir.

_« Un deuxième round miss Swan ? »_ demanda coquinement Regina

_« Je crois que oui … »_

La blonde renversa Regina sur le côté, qui cette fois était en position inférieure. Au-dessus d'elle, Emma léchait son corps, du cou jusqu'au nombril, remontant pour sucer les mamelons déjà tout dur de la brune.

_« Oh Emma … Tu me rends dingue … »_

Intimidée par la brune, Emma se laissa aller au désir, et descendit jusqu'à l'intimité de Regina, tout en continuant de lécher langoureusement son corps, goutant chaque parcelle. Regardant l'intimité de sa belle, la blonde passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et titilla légèrement le bouton de rose de Regina avec le bout de sa langue.

_« Han … hmmm »_

Puis entra en elle avec seulement sa langue, ses mains tenant les cuisses de Regina qui s'écartaient au fur et à mesure que la brune haletait de plaisir.  
Les va et vient se faisait doux au départ, puis la blonde accélérait la cadence au rythme des halètements de la brune, Emma titillant encore plus rapidement le clitoris de Regina.

_« Emma … Ha ! »_

Les cris de jouissance de Regina résonnèrent dans la cabine, et Emma était heureuse d'avoir fait jouir Regina plus fort qu'elle. Revenant à la hauteur de la brune, Emma se coucha auprès d'elle et se lécha les babines avant de l'embrasser.

_« Tu as bon goût … »_ murmura sensuellement la blonde

Regina sourit et remonta la couverture sur elles et s'endormirent jusqu'au petit matin, la voix de M. Mouche les réveillant …

_« Terre, terre ! »_

Ils étaient arrivés au Pays Imaginaire …

* * *

**En espérant que cela vous ai plu ! ;)**


End file.
